


Conversations

by PrettyLily (MissCrookshanks)



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCrookshanks/pseuds/PrettyLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Now, what do YOU think they did?</p></blockquote>





	Conversations

“They look so handsome,” Hermione whispered, eyeing the three boys over Ginny’s shoulder.

“They’re getting along beautifully,” Ginny added, lifting up a small mirror to see behind her.

“I feel lucky,” Luna said dreamily, not bothering to be discreet or anything.

“Are we too lucky to have them?” Harry asked, winking into Ginny’s mirror to make her blush.

“Nah, we have it just perfect,” Draco said, staring into dream-filled blue eyes.

“Still think it’s weird we get along now for them?” Ron had a goofy grin splattered across his face.

“Absolutely not. Still doing it?” two nods and the boys made their moves.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, what do YOU think they did?


End file.
